


One Man Show

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick writes a song about what he's feeling, which convinces Kevin to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Show

”Nick, I think we should break up.”

“What, why?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just not working out.”

“But –”

“I’m sorry Nick, goodbye.”

.

.

“Hey Kevin, I wrote a new song.”

Kevin Jonas sat back, and looked at his younger brother. It wasn’t unusual that Nick wrote a new song, but the look on his face was unexplainable. It seemed as if Nick had been crying a bit, and his face was a little flushed. He didn’t want to think of why his brother might be crying, but the thought was ringing in his mind. Kevin just stared down at his cell phone, not completely thinking through what he was going to say.

“Nick, what’s the matter? You look terrible.”

“Look are you gonna listen to it, or not?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sit.”

Nick sat down beside his older bother, and placed the guitar in his lap. For a moment he got distracted, looking out the window. The brothers were on their tour bus, travelling through the States, playing a show nearly everyday. It was no surprise that Nick’s girlfriend had to break up with him. What hurt even more was that the reasoning wasn’t even the travelling, either. There was something else behind it.

“Okay, so it’s like,

 _I feel like I’m gonna go insane  
‘Cause I keep hearing your voice call my name  
In an empty room, girl, you’re the one I see  
Let me tell you, girl, we’re history.”_

Kevin was still concentrated on his phone until he realized what Nick said, “Wait, history? Nick, did you guys break up?”

“Let me finish, okay?”

“Okay, calm down!”

 _“I’m a one man show  
I don’t need no one  
I’ll be fine alone  
Oh yeah  
You can call me but  
I won’t pick up my phone.”_

“What are you saying, Nick? Are you –”

 _“‘Cause I am a one man show  
Oh yeah  
I don’t need you girl.”_

Kevin was speechless. Small and nearly unnoticed tears were streaming slowly down Nick’s cheeks, after he had just played a song that sounded clearly like he was bitter. There was something else to the song too, something Kevin couldn’t quite put his finger on, and yet it was right in front of him. It suddenly hit him, and his eyes went wide, mouth forming an ‘O’ shape as he turned to face his younger brother.

“Is that song about masturbation?”

“What gives you that idea?”

“Nick, you’re an excellent songwriter, but your lyrics are anything but subtle!”

“Look, I can –”

“No, Nicholas. Don’t explain. Look, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

It was difficult for Kevin to figure out a way to go about it. He didn’t want Nick to freak out, but quite honestly, he himself was a little freaked out by the meaning in Nick’s song. Of course, Nick was a teenager, no doubt he’d be masturbating, but that wasn’t something Kevin wanted to hear about. No, it was something he’d rather experience, rather help with. It was no secret within his subconscious that he wanted his younger brother.

“Just hear me out, okay? You never have to masturbate again. Instead, you come to me.”

Nick was confused, “Um, why?”

“I’ll help you with whatever problem you have down there, in any way I can.”

“Are you serious? We can’t do that! It’s sick, it’s wrong!”

“You need it, Nick. Don’t deny it.”

There wasn’t much time for Nick to do anything before Kevin grabbed the guitar for him, and placed it gently on the floor. Inching closer, the elder Jonas placed his hand gently on Nick’s crotch, feeling the growing erection inside his pants. If Nick hadn’t known Kevin was right, he’d probably be more disgusted by it, but he wanted nothing more than to pull his brother closer to him. Grabbing him by the scarf, that’s exactly what Nick did.

“You’re right, Kev. I need it. Badly.”

He smashed his lips roughly to his older brother’s, causing Kevin to grin within the kiss. When Nick’s tongue demanded entrance, Kevin was more than willing to give it, letting their tongues dance together. Moans erupted from both their mouths, and Kevin slowly pushed his younger brother down on the couch, not letting go of him for a second. He snaked his arm around Nick’s waist, and closed any space between their bodies.

“Fuck, Kevin!” Nick breathed out, breaking the kiss. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me!”

“I think I do. What do you want, Nick?”

“What?”

“What do you want? I’ll do anything you want me to.”

“Fuck me.”

Kevin was taken aback by the request, at first. Nick wanted him to fuck him? It was certainly an out of the ordinary request, especially to one’s brother, but Kevin was more than happy to oblige. He had wanted so long to feel his younger brother, inside and out, no matter how wrong it was. To be completely honest, Kevin Jonas was in love with his younger brother, and he would do anything for him.

“You got it, Nick.”

Pressing his lips to Nick’s again, he removed the scarf from his neck, then did the same with his brother’s. Hurriedly, he attempted to pull the black and purple striped sweater from his brother, and succeeded when Nick arched his back to thrust his hips. Kevin moaned, and realized he couldn’t wait any longer, and moved his hands quickly to Nick’s jeans, fumbling around with the button.

“It’s gonna hurt, Nick.”

“I know.”

“I have nothing to use as lube.”

“I know.”

“I really want to be gentle with you, but I don’t think I can.”

“Fuck, just do it already!”

He pulled Nick’s jeans down to his ankles, not being able to do much more. Nick used his feet to kick them off as Kevin began to work on his own jeans. As he had the time, he also removed the jacket he was wearing, so that he and Nick were only wearing T-shirts. The thought of them being almost naked but not quite just made Kevin giggle, in which Nick bucked his naked hips into his older brother’s.

“Hurry the fuck up, Kevin! You know I need it!”

Positioning himself at Nick’s entrance, he gave the younger boy a kiss on the forehead as a reminder that he meant no hurt. Nick let out a loud gasp as Kevin pushed himself in, slowly as Nick was incredibly tight. Below him, Nick was groaning in pain, so Kevin began removing himself slowly. At this, Nick whined, so Kevin’s bucked forward, shoving himself into his brother completely, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Fuck! Right there!”

As Kevin withdrew himself a few times and slammed right back into Nick’s prostate repeatedly, the younger boy let out a stream of moans and obscenities. Kevin then attached his lips to his brother’s neck, attempting to muffle his own moans, while sucking to mark his brother. He could barely believe it was happening, and when it was all over, he wanted his brother to have a hickey as the proof that it did happen.

“Oh God. Kev, fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Fuck, me either.”

Reaching down, Kevin took his brother’s hard on into his hand, and began jerking him off. The action was quick, with no specific pace or pattern, and was actually quite sloppy, but he didn’t care. The majority of his attention was being paid to his dick thrusting in and out of the younger boy’s ass. Stopping everything but the movement of his hand, Kevin gave his release deep inside Nick, biting down hard on his brother’s neck to muffle the scream.

“Fuck…fuck…Kevin!”

Moments after Kevin had himself, Nick spurted out, spraying his older brother right in the chest. It hadn’t mattered that Kevin didn’t want to make any noise, since Nick made plenty of it. As both of them stopped everything and let their breathing catch up with them, Kevin pulled out of Nick, and leaned in to peck him on the lips. When he pulled back, he had such a calm smile on his face.

“I always wanted to do that.”

“Me too.”

“Oh, don’t say things Nick. Don’t spoil the –”

“I’m not just saying it, Kev. I mean it. She…she broke up with me because I’m in love with you.”

There was nothing to explain the intense happiness Kevin felt then, and he leaned in to kiss his brother again, more passionately than he had in the past few times it had been done. When the both of them parted, Kevin climbed off of Nick, and just lay beside him a moment. As the bus stopped at a red light, first one they’d noticed since Nick walked in with the guitar, Kevin sat up, bringing Nick with him.

“Let’s grab our pants before someone walks in.”


End file.
